The Genetics and Molecular Biology Training Program has as its primary goal the education of carefully selected individuals for the research, teaching, and industrial needs of this country. GMB was established by the fusion of two long-standing Princeton training programs: Genetics and Cell and Molecular Biology, and this fusion has been very successful. We receive approximately 290 applications per year, and our success at attracting the best students in the country continues to improve. Currently, this program contains a 48-member faculty who serve as mentors for 148 graduate students, 117 postdoctoral fellows, and 126 undergraduate majors. The participating members include the faculty of the Department of Molecular Biology (35), and 4 faculty from Chemistry, 2 faculty from Chemical Engineering, 2 faculty from Computer Sciences, 1 faculty from Electrical Engineering, 3 faculty from Ecology and Evolutionary Biology, and 1 faculty from Physics. The faculty provides expertise in biological systems ranging from bacteria to humans, and they offer training in the areas of biochemistry, biophysics, cancer, cell biology, computation & modeling, development, evolution, genetics, genomics, microbiology & virology, neuroscience, and structural biology. Training laboratories are located in five different building complexes that are either newly built or recently renovated. Each of these is well-equipped for modern biological research offering state-of-the-art facilities to all. The training program consists of formal course work individually designed to meet the unique intellectual needs of each student, laboratory rotations, teaching experiences, thesis research, and a diverse array of special activities. While formal training is emphasized in year one, and to a significantly lesser extent in year two, we realize that the PhD is a research degree. Accordingly, we spend considerable effort assisting trainees in identifying an appropriate mentor and in monitoring students' subsequent progress in their research labs. The success of our program is best judged by the success of our graduates. We have awarded 264 PhDs and greater than 95% of these individuals remain actively engaged in performing exciting science.